Redwing and Red Hood
by Baby.Bird.Silver.Jay
Summary: Dick gives Damian the mantle of Robin. And Tim doesn't like that. He doesn't like the only thing he has left being ripped away from him. And so, he does the only thing he can. He goes to the only person that cares about him anymore. Word on the street is that Red Hood isn't working alone anymore.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't even believe that Dick had let me down like that. I mean I was his _brother_. But no. He just had to let that little demon child take the mantle of Robin, and he's just going to throw my away like a little piece of garbage.

I hate him! I hate everything and everyone. I have no one now. My parents are dead. Bruce is dead. Dick just betrayed me and gave the mantle of Robin to that little freak. I have no one to turn to. No one has my back.

I have no more family. But Jason….. Just 2 months ago, Jason asked me if I wanted to be his Robin. And I declined. Did he know this was going to happen? No, he couldn't have. He could've never known that Darkseid was going to kill Bruce.

But I can't be his Robin. I will never be a Robin again. I'm nothing more but a forgotten memory. _Damian _is Robin now. Dick thinks Damian can "reform" or change and whatever.

So sure, why not rip the mantle away from poor innocent Timmy and leave him on his own to survive. Dick just kept thinking about how Damian will feel. But he never thought of me. Did he even think of how I felt anymore? Well it doesn't matter. Nothing matters.

Because I'm going to be working with Jason now. Red Hood. A murderer. And then, maybe Dick will find finally realize that giving Robin to Damian was a bad idea. That leaving me out was a bad idea.

But no matter how much pleading Dick does, I'm never going to go back.

Ever.

**So. New story. Tim is teaming up with Jason. The two hottest men in the world. Teaming up. Together. I think I'm going to faint. Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

Jason and I are on a rooftop. Discussing what I want to talk to him about. "Jason, you remember 2 months ago. When you asked me to be your Robin?" I asked him nervously. Jason was unstable and unpredictable, he could change his mind any moment.

"Yes, I do. And you declined it." Jason said, glaring at me. I couldn't blame him, I refuse the offer, and then I want to go back and say yes. "I-I want to be your Robin," I tell him.

He looks shocked. Very shocked. And I think he's going to say no, like I did to him. But he doesn't.

"Why?" he asks me. Why what? Why I want to be his Robin. I can't possibly tell him the real reason. But I have to, I can't lie to Jason.

"Because you're the only person willing to look out for me. Because you need me. And I need you. Because Dick gave Robin to Damian, and I feel so helpless right now. Like no one wants me, like no one needs me." I say to Jason. The desperation in my voice is not hidden and Jason's eyes widen a little.

"Okay then," he nods. "But we need a different name for you. What about… What about Redwing?" Jason asks me. I like the name but…. Redwing? Where did he even get that idea from?

"It's a combo of Red Hood and Nightwing. Thought it might suit you." He explains to me. But I don't want any memories of Nightwing. I didn't really like the name. But Jason likes it, and what other names were there? All the names have been taken by other superheroes.

I nod, "Redwing it is. But why did Redwing come up? Don't you hate Dick or something?" I ask Jason, even though I know it isn't my business and Jason doesn't like people getting into his business.

"Me and Dick never really got along. We fought, but all brothers fight. Before I died, before I died he did something for me. A huge favor. And I didn't repay him, in fact I made life worse for him when I came back as Red Hood. And I can't do anything to thank him anymore. So I have to keep him alive. His name, who he really is. So, it was either Redwing or Night Hood." Jason tells me, and I finally understand how deep it is, for Jason and Dick.

I just give him a little nod to show him I know that I understand. And we just sit there for a few moments, and let silence take over. But it isn't awkward so anything like that. No, we were teammates now. We were working together.

And then a new thought gets me, does Jason have any other teammates? I mean, I know he worked with Scarlett, or Sasha. But they disbanded after the Flamingo attacked them, so does Jason have any other team members?

"Is there anyone else on the team I should know about?" I ask Jason. He looks at me for a few moments, and I think he's trying to figure out how I know that he has more teammates. But I don't know. I was just hinting, just asking.

"I do actually. You know Starfire? Kori, and Roy. Roy Harper, Speedy, Arsenal. " He states. I'm surprised he's on a team with Starfire and Arsenal. Starfire and Nightwing used to go out, so it's not very likely that she would go and band with her ex-boyfriend's little brother.

But I ask no more questions. And I go deeper into thought until suddenly, Jason gives me a little grin that I know I hate immediately. "We have to go and pick out your new costume," Jason informs me.

I let out a little groan and Jason drags me from my seat.

And that was when our team really started.

**I don't think I'm happy with how I did this chapter. But I'm rushing through this so much because I have other stories to update and if you like this story then please review, because that makes my updates go faster. Flame me if you want but I don't see a reason to because this will have so slash but if you really want to flame me then go ahead, I make smores with flames and they warm my toes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tim stared at his new costume as Jason loaded his with guns. His costume was black with red stripes on his chest and arms like a bid about to fly. There was a holster at both of his calves, his biceps, his waist, and his thigh. Today for this mission, Jason was going to make him bring a giant AK-47 to scare some thugs with it while Jason does all the real killing.

Tim wasn't sure how long he could take living with Jason anymore. Jason would bring in girls everyday to bang them and each time he would do it while Tim was sleeping and each time the girl would be screaming.

Just yesterday Jason had made an assassin scream.

"Tim, you ready?" Jason called out while Tim grabbed his AK-47. He jumped out the window and met Jason at his motorcycle. Only a couple of second after the motorcycle took off, Jason was reviewing the rules again.

"Ok Tim you go in and you yell at them and shit, and then I come in when they don't listen to you and I shoot their heads off and you shut up and cover the tracks even though the police will never find us but Bruce-" and Jason was cut off by Tim.

"I know Jason! I know! Stop treating me like a little baby! I get it!? Tim yelled. He counted to 10 as he tried to channel his anger.

Jason slowed down the motorcycle and gently cuffed Tim playfully, "I'm sorry Baby Bird. I thought you were scared, and I didn't want you to get hurt." Jason said. "I'm sorry.

Now Tim started to feel a little guilty. Jason was just worrying about him. He didn't want Tim to get hurt.

Silence took over them as they got closer to the strip club. Jason parked somewhere nearby, _illegally, _and Tim was sure he did that just to annoy him. "Tim jumped into the building, busting a window open and there sat around 7 drug lords. "Hey who's the new kid?" one of them asked.

The other said, "That ain't no new kid. That's Hood! He comin' back fer us! Hide!" and they took cover under the large table, but Tim wasn't sure what that would do against a AK-47. He suggested that they run instead of hide.

"Shoot." Jason ordered. Tim shot five rounds and there could be screaming heard but he was sure that he didn't hit anyone. After a couple of seconds they got out from under the table. "Told you that's not Hood." The same guy said. There was great commotion after everyone looked at him.

"Who are you?" a woman dressed in purple asked.

"Whatchu want with us?" another man.

"Did Hood send you?" the man that suggested the get under the table asked.

Tim growled. He didn't like all these questions and if it was one thing Bats taught him, it was to stay mysterious and not give too much information way. "I'm Redwing. I'm Red Hood's si-partner. What do I want with you? Nothing. It's Hood's job to deal with you." And right after he said that Jason appeared… With a bazooka.

"Listen up you dirty scumbags. I don't want you selling drugs to kids anymore. My partner and I will be keeping a very close eye on you. And Redwing has killed before, mind you. And he's not afraid to do it again." Red Hood stated as he fired a few more rounds, and left.

As they got out to the car Jason did something Tim never expected. "You did a good job, Tim. We should do this more often. Little bro big bro killing/threatening sprees." Jason said to him as they got on the motorcycle.

Tim let out a big sigh. "What little bro? You don't like that?" Jason asked him sadly, as if Jason really wanted to spend some quality time with him. Tim shook his head, "No Jason, I'm just not comfortable with killing yet."

Jason got off the motorcycle and motioned for Tim to do the same. "Then tomorrow you're gonna learn how to kill," Jason said sternly while pushing Tim inside the apartment. Tim's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "But I'm not ready Jason! I can't do it yet!"

"Listen Tim!" Jason grabbed Tim but the choler and threw him down to the ground. "If you're going to work with me you have to learn how to kill! And I if you're not ready for it then go crawling back to Batsy." Jason shouted as he shut the door in Tim's face.

Tim gently curled into a corner and tried to go to sleep. "How could this happen?" Tim asked himself. "How could Jason do this to me? How could Dick to this to me?"

Tears gently rolled down his face as he remembered how his parents died. How Dick fired him. How Jason just _abused _him and threw him down to the ground. And it hurt too. He looked at the bruise on his arm. Surely it would get worse in a few hours.

But fine. If Jason wanted him to kill somebody he would. Just to please.

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next? What has happened to our poor Tim? Yeah, I don't really know what I even did to Tim. I think I just made him a physco Jason. News flash: I just got the comic Born To Kill and a little Bataman toy. Follow me on instagram my name is Redwing and Night Hood**


	4. Chapter 4

Tim loaded the AK-47 and watched the mob boss talk to the other ones. He could barely make out what they were saying.

"The new outlaw in town, Red Hood."

"Everybody's scared of him!"

"Rumor has it that he has a past with the Joker. And not a good one."

"He fights like Batman and Robin does! Except he carries a gun wherever he goes."

Tim chuckled. They weren't smart enough to add up all the clues, and for that he was glad. He set the AK into motion and he had regrets about pulling the trigger. Dick was not coming back for him and Jasonb was all he had left, right? So he should be doing this, right? Because Dick didn't care about him anymore because he gave Robin to Damian, right? So Tim shouldn't be having mixed emotions about killing the mob boss, right?

He watched as the rest of the mob bosses ran around screaming hysterically. "The Red Hood! He's come back to finish us all!" one guy screamed. "I told you we should have left him alone. He is dangerous." A women in her early twenties with a Spanish accent said. Tim unsuccessfully tried to shoot another mob boss in the head but a women pushed him over and got hit instead.

Tim picked up the body of the dead mob boss and put it into a bad so he would have proof to show Jason. After a couple of minutes of walking back to the apartment in which he lived in, he sensed that he was being followed. As he looked behind him, there was no shadow but Tim knew better than that.

He tried to lose the guy by running into tall buildings and tunnels but he couldn't shake him. Tim's shadow was better than him. Tim carefully took out a loaded pistol and shot at the direction his follower was in but there was no smell of copper, of blood.

"Oh, nice job Timmy. But what are you doing with a gun? And what's up with you and Jason?" the follower asked and Tim couldn't believe his eyes when Nightwing was standing in front of him. Tim held the gun in front of him, not trying to shoot but just as a sign to let Nightwing know that he had weapons too.

Nightwing shook his head, "Tim what are you doing?" he asked as he walked closer. Tim backed away, shaking his head and raising the gun higher so that if he did shoot it would be in Nightwing's chest. "You gave Robin to Damian. You said that you would never turn your back against me. And you did. You lied to me. Just like everyone else." Tim said, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tim. I thought you were ready to move on your own. I thought you were ready to handle the hard days to come," Nightwing confesses. "I never wanted to see you like this- like Jason- killing people, hurting people. You're suppose to be a hero, Tim. Not _Jason. _How can you let him corrupt you?" Nightwing asks, his voice dripping with venom and his fists clenched tightly at his side and his mouth that is usually in a smile, into a snarl.

Tim shakes his head and backs away even further and drops his gun. "I can't go back though. Not now, not ever." Tim responds and drops the duffel bag in which holds the body of the dead mob boss. "Why is that?" Nightwing asks and approaches the duffel bad. He zips it open and what's inside terrifies him to the point where he can't even think anymore. "Oh no….. Timmy….." he says and looks up at Tim.

And at that point, Tim is breaking down. He can't believe what he's just done. He's teamed up with the enemy just because of jealousy. He's killed somebody just to prove that….. What? Prove what? That he's a bloodthirsty killer? No. To prove that he doesn't need Nightwing or Robin or even Batman. That he can become his own person.

But not in this way, oh no never in this way. But as he looks into Nightwing's eyes he _knows _he can never turn back. Ever. But what Nightwing says brings his hopes up. "We can give you one more chance Tim. One more chance to change. You could pick a different name. Completely different. You don't have to be Jason. You can still be loved. By me, Alfred, even Damian. Come on, Tim. Let's go. Home. Let's go home." He says to reassure Tim.

Tim gets up off the ground. "R-Really? This isn't some sort of trick is it?" he asks suspiciously. Nightwing shakes his head, "Nope. Come on." He says. And the duffel bag is long forgotten. But Nightwing brings it anyways, to cover the crime up.

And somewhere in the distance, Red Hood is watching carefully. And he knows that Tim will do this, he's not strong enough. And he already has a plan forming in his mind.

**Ok, so Batboy or Falcon? For Timmy's new name. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. The 15nth person who reviews gets a story written for them, by me! Reviewing gets me to update faster! Choose the names! Batboy or Falcon. Ok so a lot of you are asking me why I wrote this story. The truth is, I wrote it to convince myself that Jason is evil.**

**Not go-lucky-happy-sexy-poor-innocent-IronGirl4871 Jason. But evil, cunning, Jason. But that doesn't mean I don't love Jason. I do. We're already married. My wedding ring has a big diamond on it.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**


End file.
